1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lens modules and, particularly, to a lens module capable of preventing the center of an aperture of an anti-dazzling film from departing from the optic axis of the lens module.
2. Description of Related Art
Normally, an anti-dazzling film is secured to a lens barrel of a lens module using adhesive material. However, as the anti-dazzling film is usually so thin, using adhesive material may easily cause the center of an aperture of the anti-dazzling film to depart from the optic axis of the lens module, which decreases the quality of images captured by the lens module.